2017 Winter Universiade
Overview Ice hockey at the 2017 Winter Universiade was held in Almaty, Kazakhstan from January 29 to February 8, 2017. Canada was represented by a select team from Ontario University Athletics in the men's tournament and by a select team from across Canadian Interuniversity Sport in the women's tournament. BACK - 2015 : NEXT - 2019 =''Men's Tournament= Preliminary Round Twelve participating teams were placed in the following three groups. After playing a round-robin, the top two teams in each group, plus the top two third-place teams, advanced to the quarterfinals. A team received 3 points for a win, 2 points for an overtime/shootout win and 1 point for an overtime/shootout loss. Group A *Jan 28: Kazakhstan 22–0 China ¶ summary *Jan 30: Sweden 0–5 Czech Republic ¶ summary *Jan 31: Kazakhstan 5–0 Sweden ¶ summary *Feb 1: Czech Republic 15–0 China ¶ summary *Feb 2: China 0–15 Sweden ¶ summary *Feb 3: Czech Republic 0–8 Kazakhstan ¶ summary Group B *Jan 28: Slovakia 9–0 Great Britain ¶ summary *Jan 30: U.S.A. 0–6 Canada ¶ summary *Jan 31: Slovakia 4–1 U.S.A. ¶ summary *Feb 1: Canada 14–0 Great Britain ¶ summary *Feb 2: Great Britain 1–10 U.S.A. ¶ summary *Feb 3: Canada 5–3 Slovakia ¶ summary Group C *Jan 28: Japan 3–4 (ot) Latvia ¶ summary *Jan 30: South Korea 0–14 Russia ¶ summary *Jan 31: Japan 5–2 South Korea ¶ summary *Feb 1: Russia 7–1 Latvia ¶ summary *Feb 2: Latvia 6–2 South Korea ¶ summary *Feb 3: Russia 14–0 Japan ¶ summary Placement round *Feb 4: U.S.A. 17–1 China ¶ summary *Feb 5: South Korea 1–3 Great Britain ¶ summary 11th place game *Feb 6: South Korea 7–2 China ¶ summary 9th place game *Feb 6: U.S.A. 10–1 Great Britain ¶ summary Playoff round Quarter-finals *Feb 4: Russia 9–2 Japan ¶ summary *Feb 4: Canada 5–2 Latvia ¶ summary *Feb 5: Czech Republic 4–3 (so) Slovakia ¶ summary *Feb 5: Kazakhstan 4–0 Sweden ¶ summary 5th–8th placement matches *Feb 6: Slovakia 4–2 Sweden ¶ summary *Feb 6: Latvia 7–3 Japan ¶ summary 7th place match *Feb 7: Japan 4–5 Sweden ¶ summary 5th place match *Feb 7: Slovakia 5–4 Latvia ¶ summary Semi-finals *Feb 7: Russia 4–1 Canada ¶ summary *Feb 7: Kazakhstan 4–1 Czech Republic ¶ summary Bronze medal match *Feb 8: Canada 4–3 Czech Republic ¶ summary Gold medal match *Feb 8: Kazakhstan 0–1 Russia ¶ summary Final standings =Women's Tournament''= Preliminary round Seven participating teams were placed in the following two groups. After playing a round-robin, the teams ranked first and second in each group advanced to the semifinals. A team received 3 points for a win, 2 points for an overtime/shootout win and 1 point for an overtime/shootout loss. Group A *Jan 28: Canada 9–1 China ¶ summary *Jan 28: Kazakhstan 11–0 Great Britain ¶ summary *Jan 30: Canada 14–0 Great Britain ¶ summary *Jan 30: China 4–1 Kazakhstan ¶ summary *Feb 1: Great Britain 0–12 China ¶ summary *Feb 1: Kazakhstan 0–11 Canada ¶ summary Group B *Jan 29: U.S.A. 1–7 Russia ¶ summary *Jan 31: Japan 2–3 U.S.A. ¶ summary *Feb 2: Russia 10–1 Japan ¶ summary 5th–7th placement round *Feb 3: Japan 4–0 Kazakhstan ¶ summary *Feb 5: Great Britain 2–9 Japan ¶ summary *Feb 6: Kazakhstan 6–0 Great Britain ¶ summary Playoff round Semi-finals *Feb 4: Canada 8–1 U.S.A. ¶ summary *Feb 4: Russia 10–1 China ¶ summary Bronze medal match *Feb 6: China 0–3 U.S.A. ¶ summary Gold medal match *Feb 6: Canada 1–4 Russia ¶ summary Final standings =More Links= Future Winter Universiades Krasnoyarsk, Russia *March 2 to 12, 2019 *Website: krsk2019.com Lucerne, Switzerland *2021 TBA External Links *CIS Universiade Links *CIS 2017 Universiade Page *Wikipedia *FISU Main Page *FISU Hockey Page *Almaty 2017 Official Site Also See *Canadian Interuniversity Sport *Ontario University Athletics *Ice hockey at the Winter Universiade Category:International University Hockey Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ontario University Hockey Category:Quebec University Hockey Category:Universiade